


Wanting Memories

by Yanie_Twee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Barely mentioned death, Jack is a bean, Jack's Sister - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanie_Twee/pseuds/Yanie_Twee
Summary: Jack, with no memories, sees his sister but she can't handle the memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's sis does die. Sorry. I just named her Emma because she was never named in the movie.

Jack didn't know why, but he felt inexplicably drawn to a young girl living in the village he had first come to after waking up.

She was so despairingly sad and it broke Jack's heart. He didn't know anything about the girl, not her name, not her family, but he did know that she was lonely. 

Jack stayed by her for most of his first week after awakening in the shockingly cold water and quickly learned he did not need food to survive. 

He learned things about her. He discovered why she was so forlorn. Her brother had died only a few days before Jack first saw her. 

By listening to the young girl's neighbors and friends he learned that losing her brother was like losing a best friend. 

Jack would talk to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He would try to cheer her up by making the village bullies slip and fall on the ice. He would watch over her at night, to make sure she was safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing would quench the loneliness that had captured her heart and mind. She felt like she was drowning it it. 

She knew it was her fault. Her parents, friends, and fellow villagers tried to convince her otherwise, but she knew. 

Every time she saw Jack's belongings she wanted to cry or scream. 

Sometimes she could hear his voice in the air, or his laugh. She thought she was going insane. 

She thought her mind was conjuring up these sounds to give her false hope, and to torture her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes the girl would flinch or wince when Jack talked. Jack just thought it was coincidence, but it was happening far too often now. 

He would talk directly to her, asking if she could hear him. She would jump every time. 

One evening, Jack went into the girl's bedroom and perched himself on the windowsill. 

"Emma," Jack had learned her name by overhearing, "Please, if you can hear me, answer. I need to know that I'm not alone. Please." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma heard him again. It felt like a dam inside her chest had broken and every emotion she had kept locked up, and all the pain she had hid came flooding out. She screamed.   
"STOP TORTURING ME IN THIS WAY! I CANNOT STAND IT ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" Emma sobbed. She collapsed to her knees and cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was startled and shocked. He flew out the window and darted into the woods. He was not expecting that reaction. 

He decided that if he was causing her so much pain, he should stay away. So he watched from afar. 

He watched her grow up, get married, and have children of her own, grow old and die. 

Jack cried when she died.


End file.
